Were You Listening?
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Miku loves Kaito. But she's too shy to tell him. So she sings songs she'd never let anyone else but her hear, but what happens if she has a hidden audience member? MikuxKaito, mention of RinxGakupo at the end. Please R&R! Dedicated to two of my friends.


_**Were you listening?**_

_KaitoxMiku ONESHOT  
__**Dedicated to Crystalthewarrior and LoLNinja, who both love this pairing as much as I do!**_

_**&-&-&-&**_

There were several things Miku loved above everything in the world. First and foremost, she loved to sing. She loved how the people of the world were filled with joy and happiness because of her singing. She loved to associate everything with singing, even if Rin-sama was a little annoyed by it. But she didn't become the most favoured and well known Vocaloid by talent alone. Her passion was what set her apart from Meiko-san and Rin-sama. She put everything into her voice and her songs. And she loved it.

The next thing she had to love was sweets. Delicious bon bons, lemon candies and chocolate relieved the bitter feeling in her throat after long songs and concerts. They also kept her from feeling the yucky taste of the special elixers she used to keep her throat clear of mucus and other intruding bacteria. Luka loved sweets just like her, but Luka had a habit of eating too many sweets at once.

And the last thing Miku had to say she loved more than anything or anyone was...

Another vocaloid.

The fragile, yet beautiful blue male Vocaloid...Kaito. He sent a chill coursing through her body whenever he smiled at her. His voice was the most glorious out of all the male Vocaloids, or at least in Miku's unvoiced opinion. Rin loved Kamui's voice so much and Meiko and Luka mainly agreed with her.

That was fine...no one really had to know how much Miku preferred Kaito's voice over Gakupo-sensei's anyway.

In fact, no one knew about Miku's little infatuation anyway. Poor little Miku was too scared to admit it. She loved...LOVES...Kaito. Poor little Miku was a dreamer and a pretender. She was happiest when she was pretending her and Kaito were together, on a date, on a walk or just sitting and holding hands.

Poor little Miku couldn't use her beautiful voice to tell the one person she loved how she felt.

To keep her mind off her problem, she decided to sing again. One of her more popular songs, was something she wrote with Kaito in mind. Whenever she felt so alone, she would dream he held his hands out to her and in her mind, she would never have to remain in solitude.

Today, at home, she could sing only to herself again. And pretend she was singing to Kaito. She had a special, unperformed version of Melody that no one knew about but her.

Down in her basement, on her own little stage, she typed in which song to play on her sound computer and hit play. The young Vocaloid ran on her stage and twirled with the starting beat.

_Get ready to start sequence..._

_Uploading Voice Data..._

_Uploading Song Data..._

_All clear. Star sequence complete..._

Miku opened her mouth and let her sweet voice take wing.

_When I was so alone, so alone,_

_you held me out caring hands._

_I was a digital bit VOCALOID,_

_but you gave me song and soul...oh Kaito..._

_I sing a song with melody you gave to me._

_It's so precious that I shall never forget it!_

_I sing your song with melody still small and short._

_But it's my life and I shall keep on singing it forever!_

At this point, a certain blue haired Vocaloid had entered Miku's house with the intent on speaking with her. When he heard the song, he followed the voice downstairs, hoping to get a word in after she finished her practicing...or so he assumed she was doing.

_Now the clock of mine start moving fast._

_I wish not to let it stop again._

_Now the world of mine start changing fast._

_Kaito...please do not to leave me alone again._

Miku, acting out her song, opened her eyes wide and let her arms fly up to the ceiling. The blue haired Vocaloid's eyes widened. A flash of light revealed Kaito himself and he slid behind a wall, not wanting to startle Miku.

_Warning! Warning! System Overload! Chose the forced end of the system!_

The beat sped up. Once it calmed down, Miku belted out the next words in her precious song.

_I sing a song with melody you gave to me._

_It's so precious that I shall never forget it!_

_I sing your song with melody still small and short._

_But you're my life (Kaito) and I shall keep on singing forever!_

Now Kaito was sure that little Miku held an attraction towards him. His heart began to beat fast.

_I sing your song - a miracle of harmony._

_It's so precious that I shall never forget it!_

_I want to share a single same dream with you,_

_the same dream that can't be realized alone._

_Forever long..._

_Forever long... Forever long..._

_So please Kaito, don't leave me alone..._

_Sometime somewhere... I believe... My sincere love..._

_will reach and touch your heart deep!_

_My beloved Kaito..._

Miku fell to her knees, weak from her daydream. She sucked in such a long breath of air and felt bliss wash over her body, all from her imagination alone.

_Warning...Warning...Unconfirmed Data..._

Kaito didn't know what to do now that he, of all people, knew Miku's secret. He was in a real tough spot. If Miku found him right now, he was sure the results wouldn't be pretty.

Kaito quietly slipped out of the room and went back upstairs. He found a piece of paper and a pen on Miku's desk, scribbled a note down and slipped out her front door, leaving the note between the door and the henge. To ensure she saw it, he rang the doorbell and ran off quickly.

_Big Barbecue at the Kagamine's House tonight. You're invited. See you there, Miku!_

_Kaito_

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Kamui, I...I just don't know how to react!" Kaito said to his best friend. "I only entered her home to tell her of the twins' little party...I didn't mean to find out something so personal! And...and..." Kaito rested his head on the table. He was clearly frazzled and confused.

"And what?" Kamui said calmly.

"And why me?" was Kaito's muffled reply. "I'm not a strong person, my singing is slowly being overshadowed..."

"Forget about that. Kaito, maybe she loves you just for you," Kamui said gently. "The question is how you feel for her."

Kaito looked up, startled. He hadn't been expecting that. Kamui continued to talk. "If you and Miku share the same feelings for one another, you shouldn't hide it. I think it would be better if you and her talked to each other."

"Ah..." Kaito blushed red. "I...well, Miku is very cute...and sweet...and very kind..."

"Can you see yourself with her?" Kamui asked. Kaito slowly nodded and the purple haired samurai grinned. "Tonight might be the best chance for you to tell her. After I sing 'Butterfly', or even during the song, take Miku outside on the twins' balcony. It would be perfect."

"What makes you so sure?" Kaito asked.

"The sky will be clear...the moon illuminating all that you see...Miku right beside you...and my voice wafting from the background to add to the atmosphere. It can't be beat," Kamui said teasingly, earning a light punch from his friend.

"Alright...I'll do it."

"Just remember...confidence is always the key," Kamui reminded him.

"I know, it's how your ego got so big."

_**&-&-&-&**_

The Kagamine twins' dinner was successful, as usual. Rin loved having her friends come together and Len could never argue with his sister's stubbornness. Luka and Meiko helped to grill some fish and meat on the barbecue and Miku brought a large salad. Ice cream was stored in the freezer, waiting for the end of dinner and its time to satisfy the stomachs of hungry guests. The chatter was lively and loud. It was almost a blessing that the neighbour, Yowane Haku, didn't come over and complain.

Miku's laughter was charming Kaito and making his head spin more than Len's sour lemonade. Maybe Kamui was right. Maybe he and Miku were a good match. She certainly thought so, even if she didn't know he knew it.

Kaito's feelings were now a borderline of like and love for the cheery, green haired Vocaloid. Getting to know Miku more personally was changing that balance towards love.

After dinner was served, the ice cream was brought out. By this time, the moon was set up in the sky, helping to light up the summer party. Kamui winked at Kaito and set his bowl down.

"My friends, it is such a beautiful night. A night that makes me feel like singing loud and clear for everyone to hear...if it pleases you all, I'd like to sing one of my own songs."

Len protested that Yowane might interrupt and crash the party, but Rin, Meiko and Luka quickly hushed the blond Vocaloid. Kamui grinned and set his eyes on Rin, thanking the "lovely girl who wants to let the music live." As he began to sing the opening words of Butterfly, Kaito glanced at Miku, who was looking bored and rolling her eyes at the other three girls. He seized the opportunity and gently tapped Miku's shoulder. "Miku-chan, would you like to join me on the balcony? I need some air and it looks like you do too." He prayed Miku wouldn't think of him acting weird.

Miku, on the other hand, was jumping for pure joy on the inside. It was a chance to be close to Kaito! There was no way she would let this moment pass up. "Yes, thank you, Kaito. I think I do need some air."

The pair slipped out behind the admiring girls and the bored Len. Kamui spotted them leaving and slid a wink again at Kaito, who grinned back. Miku slid the door open quietly and the pair stepped out on the balcony.

Kaito began to sweat. _"How do I bring up this conversation? I wonder if this is how Miku feels...shy and lacking confidence...calm down, Kaito, you know she likes you, unless you dreamed that whole Miku singing in her basement thing up. I don't think I dreamed it.."_

"So Miku, how did you enjoy the twins' party?" Kaito asked.

"It was a lot of fun!" Miku chirped. "Thank you for leaving the note on my door, Kaito. But you know my door is always open to you and the others."

"Yes, I know, but..." Kaito stopped himself. Couldn't he do this without revealing to Miku he heard her singing?

Miku kept talking. "But I was singing today...and you know how us Vocaloids hate to have an unwanted audience."

Kaito decided a different tactic. "You mean you would not sing for me alone?" he teased, making the green haired Vocaloid blush.

"Some of my songs are too personal to share."

"Ah..." Kaito felt like an idiot. Maybe he should just go with the truth. "Miku-chan...well...actually-"

"Are you okay, Kaito?"

"I'm fine...it's just that I, well...I did happen to enter your home today. While you were singing," Kaito informed Miku, whose eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"W-W-W-Were you listening? Oh my gosh, I-"

"Miku, Miku..." Kaito quickly said. "It's okay...I'm sorry I stumbled on your secret." He put a comforting hand on Miku's shoulder. "I never knew how much you liked me, Miku. And I want you to know that you're someone..."

Miku's heart began to beat faster.

"...I can see myself being happy with," Kaito finished his sentence. He let loose a long breath he had been holding. "You're a sweet girl, Miku. And I think I love you too."

"Kaito...you don't know how happy you've just made me..." Miku looked at Kaito, her eyes shining with tears of joy. "I've always wanted to tell you how I felt, but I've just been too scared..."

Kaito wiped those tears away and gently kissed Miku's face. "But now your feelings have come out...and mine have, too. Miku...would you become my girlfriend?" The question seemed stupid to ask and Kaito mentally kicked himself. But he wanted Miku to know he was serious.

And so was she. She nodded with such a vigorous speed that he was afraid her head would fly off. Kaito laughed, enjoying how the night had been so wonderful to both of them. They drew themselves together, anxiously wanting to taste each other's lips. Kaito cupped Miku's delicate face in his hands and she smiled widely up at him. She stood on her tip toes and Kaito lowered his face down, this time kissing Miku on her lips. She closed her eyes and melted right into it, feeling all her dreams and wishes soar by in her head...and how lucky she was that they all came true.

She had Kaito now.

And she would love him forever.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Inside the house, the other five Vocaloids were watching Miku and Kaito's intense kiss under the moonlight. Len was smirking, as if he knew all along this was going to happen. Luka and Rin were giggling, Meiko was smiling and shaking her head (she loved Kaito like a brother, but even she couldn't see this coming) and Kamui was congradulating himself on creating that distraction. It all worked out in the end.

Now if only he, Kamui Gakupo, could gain some of that courage to tell Rin how adorable she was.

Maybe on another night, he would ask Kaito to repay the favour.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Heehee. I LOVE MikuxKaito. It's just so adorable! And I reeeeeeeeeally love Kamui and Kaito as best friends. They just seem like the kind who could have a good time with each other. **

**I don't hate Yowane. Really I don't. D: She just seemed like the right type to put as the "grouchy neighbour". I'm sorry, Yowane! I'll make it up to you someday! **

**Don't give me crap because of the hint of GakupoxRin at the end. I really love that pairing, even if it seems like a pedo pairing. I look at it as Vocaloids don't really have ages, and in actuality, they don't. **

**Once again, this oneshot is for my two Vocaloid loving friends, Crystalthewarrior and LoLNinja. I've finally brought my writing into another fandom and I will likely write again for this place. (reallywantsmoreRinGakupoandYowaneGakupo)**

**Reviews are loved, flames are flamed back and blocked.**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


End file.
